Stepping up
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Elena had been promoted to big sister and crown princess. Yet they weren't as difficult as her newest promotion: being a parent to her orphaned savior. *Our time once again universe.
1. First day of school

Stepping up

Summary: Elena had been promoted to big sister and crown princess. Yet they weren't as difficult as her newest promotion: being a parent to her orphaned savior. *Our time once again universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia or Elena.

One: First day of school

Plot: Sofia doesn't want to go back to Royal Prep for understanding reasons. Yet Elena sees it as an opportunity for her to move on slowly.

"I'll rather go with Isabel to her school!"

It was muffled by a pillow but Elena could tell how Sofia was upset.

It had all started with a letter letting the family know that Sofia had to go back to Royal Prep for the new school year.

Though everyone was fine with it and Isabel wondered if she could go to which Estéban declined the moment she had asked the question, Sofia had slammed the door to her room in grief.

But much to her dismay, the first day of going back had arrived sooner than expected, leaving to the situation Elena was currently facing.

"Lo siento Sofía, pero no se puede," Elena explained softly as the mop of light brown curls turned to face her.

"Por qué?" Sofia frowned.

Elena chuckled softly. At least Sofia was getting better with her Spanish thanks to flashcards with her and Estéban.

But there was millions of reasons why. Okay there were only three reasons but they were justified.

One Isabel went to college once a week and there was no doubt that Sofia wasn't like her when it came to science. Two Sofia was used to learning how to be royal, the school Isabel went to four days a week didn't teach any of its students how to act royal. And three Elena feared for her safety because kids could be cruel when they wanted to be.

"I wish I could answer it more clearly," Elena admitted, taking her hand in hers. "But you need to. For Amber and James."

"But I'm scared. It'll just bring back memories of…."

"I know. I know."

Elena gently rested Sofia on her shoulder as the little girl started to cry.

The princess of Enchancia had many times to grieve for her family but Elena knew that she was still hurting in some places.

Especially when it came to memories of her siblings and her mom.

"I'm sorry," Sofia sniffed once there were no more tears for her to shed. "I'm just so scared. What if something happens? What if I never see you again?"

"Me verás de nuevo," Elena assured with a smile, stroking her hair. "I promise."

"You'll tell the fairies that I live with you?"

"Ya hice mi pequeña princesa. In a letter a few days ago."

Sofia smiled at the nickname, spotting a dress that Lusia had given her earlier in the week.

It was a mix of purple and pink and while it didn't have the usual beads that Sofia was used to, she didn't mind.

She liked simple dresses for it brought her to more happier times.

"You need any help?" Elena asked. "You've been looking at the dress for a few minutes now."

"No. I'm good," Sofia answered as she began to undress. "Can you turn around? Por favor?"

Elena nodded softly in understanding. Sofia was going through a being uncomfortable with others looking at her body phase that unfortunately was brought on her after the deaths of her family because of her attacker.

"Bastardo enfermo," Elena mumbled under her breath, clutching a fiat in anger.

She knew better than to swear around Sofia but Elena was lucky that her savior hadn't caught on and began to say it in her lessons.

"Elena taught me!" would've been humiliating for her but amusing to Estéban who was already impressed with Sofia learning Spanish so quickly.

The crown princess felt a tug on her dress before turning around and smiling at the shy little girl before her.

Sofia was mature for her age but with what had happened to her, she only expressed callow emotions to Elena for she didn't want to embarrass herself for acting not like herself.

"You look almost like your old self again," Elena smiled, ruffling her hair. "Soon you'll be ready to go back to Royal Prep."

"Amber and James went there too. You think they'd be proud of me?" Sofia asked, biting her lip to avoid the tears in her eyes from flowing.

"Sí. Lo harían. ¿Por qué preguntar?"

"All their friends are there. I know they know what happened by now but none of them will know what it's like to be the only orphan in class."

"Eso no importa. You're going back as a step of moving on. I know it won't be easy but you'll do your best," Elena smirked. "And if anyone messes with you, I got the specter to threaten them with. But I won't use it on them."

"I could tell the fairies," Sofia smiled a little, putting on her tiara.

"That works too mi pequeña princesa."

Awhile later Elena and Sofia were in the couch, the younger girl's head laying on Elena's lap as the crown princess gently stroked her hair in an effort to help ease Sofia's nerves.

The school day was going to be difficult for the eleven year old but the thought of doing it for her fallen siblings made her less nervous.

Elena was right. It was going to be a way for her to move on from the tragedy that still haunted her at night.

Slowly but surely she was going to be okay.

 **Author note: Elena calls Sofia my little princess because one Sof only brings Sofia memories of her murdered brother and two I believe she's a little sisterly and motherly to her savior. She only calls her Princess Sofia of Enchancia if angry and Sofia if she's comforting her or trying to explain something the younger girl doesn't understand.**


	2. Little intruder

Two: Little intruder

Plot: After waking up from a nightmare of the attack, Sofia finds Elena's room and crawls into her bed as the older girl comforts her.

Sofia had slept with Amber's unicorn that night and carried it with her as she walked out of her room.

She couldn't cuddle with Roland's pocket watch and wouldn't dare spill any of Miranda's perfume as she slept so Sofia would switch from Amber's unicorn to James' knight night to night.

They gave her comfort and reassurance that she was safe yet nightmares of the attack would still haunt her some nights.

Which was the unfortunate reason she was sneaking into Elena's room. Sofia knew she had permission to go into the crown princess' room whenever she wanted but feared that if Elena was sleeping, she wake up her anger.

But she had been lucky at the moment. Elena was still up helping with some leftover documents from other kingdoms. Some of whom Sofia hadn't learned about in Royal Prep.

She would've unmade the bed but didn't want to make a mess as Sofia crawled under the covers.

They were warm and had Elena's scent, having the young princess sigh softly as she reached the pillow that was at the right side of Elena's bed.

"Sofía ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sofia peeked up from where she was as she stared into Elena's surprised eyes. Though thankful her chosen sister wasn't upset, she couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry Elena. I couldn't sleep," Sofia croaked as the crown princess of Avalor sat beside her.

"Another nightmare mi pequeña princesa?" Elena asked softly, getting a nod. "I'm not upset with you. I know how those nightmares get to you."

"They'll never go away. Never."

"Sofia that's not true. The memories won't yes but these nightmares? They'll go away as quickly as they came."

"Like Miss Luisa's rosettes?" Sofia asked with a grin.

"I thought something was going on when Abuelo kept whispering to you and you kept nodding your head at dinner earlier tonight," Elena smirked. "I never thought you were a cookie thief!"

"I couldn't help it! They were delicioso!"

"Yes they can be but will give you a stomachache if you eat too much."

"Elena, when you're not busy with being crown princess, maybe we can have an us day?" Sofia asked softly, biting her lip. "The last time it didn't go so well—"

"That spoiled Prince Anthony got to you by reminding you of Miranda and Roland and how neither of them got tried during an evening walk," Elena interrupted, gritting her teeth. "You just got over being sick so yes you were going to be tired but you wanted to walk around the Enchancia castle before we went home. Oh how I wanted to shove su pequeña cara de mocoso into the dirt for making you cry."

"But you didn't."

"No. But I told his parents about him upsetting you and they punished him for it. Nobody upsets or harms mi pequeña princesa and think they can get away with it."

"Shouldn't Prince Anthony be lucky that Enchancia and Avalor still do trade with Stoneybrook even after he got me all upset?" Sofía yawned, snuggling close to Elena.

"Try saying it without yawning," Elena smirked, tucking Sofia in.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"I know when you're sleepy. Te gusta acurrucarse."

"Where's Amber's unicorn?!" Sofia asked in a panic. "I can't sleep without it!"

"It's tucked in with you," Elena assured, kissing her forehead. "We all know that you can't sleep without her unicorn or your brother's knight."

"Even Estéban?"

"Even him. He knows not to take them away from you either. Despite you being a little old to sleep with toys."

"But he knows why I sleep with them? Doesn't he?" Sofia yawned, laying her head against the pillow.

"Yes. Now enough talking. You have to get some sleep," Elena smiled, musing her hair. "Buenas noches mi pequeña princesa."

A tiny "Buenas noches Elena" were the last words the crown princess heard before seeing Sofia asleep.

Sighing in relief, Elena got dressed in her nightclothes, taking her hair out of its ponytail and placed her earrings on her dresser.

She hated whenever Sofia had nightmares about her past but knew it was the only way she could recover.

Some nights Sofia didn't have any. Some nights like right now she did and usually one of the adults had to comfort her.

Elena knew Sofia never sneaked into her room without asking her for permission but she had to be scared to death an hour ago so the crown princess decided that she wasn't in trouble.

Laying beside Sofia, she heard gentle breathing from the younger princess as a sign that Sofia was safe and sound with her.

Just as she should be.


	3. You won't leave me too, will you?

Three: You won't leave me too, will you?

Plot: Sofia comes home from her first day of school in tears. Armed with her scepter, Elena's first instant is a bullying problem until looking a little deeper, realizing that it was something else.

"Sofia! How'd it go?"

Elena's smile altered as she noticed tears going down Sofia's face.

Looking at her scepter, she growled softly at the thought of someone bullying her savior because of her orphan status. Sofia was trying to heal as best as she could.

Some days she could. Other days she couldn't and that was okay. Elena wasn't going to force her to conceal her feelings of sadness and anger when she knew what those feelings were like.

She would rather her express them more than anything else.

"School was okay," Sofia hiccuped. "Amber and James would've been really proud of me."

"Then why are you crying?" Elena asked, not in fury but in concern.

"Everyone knows each other so they knew about everything that happened. Except for Mr. P."

"Quién?"

"My advanced magic teacher. He had me explain everything that's appropriate for a school setting so thankfully the you know what had to be left out which I was happy about," Sofia smiled though Elena could see her hands shaking. "The fairies gave him calming droughts before class started not just for me but for any student who needed them. I held it together for awhile actually. Until I explained how Avalor is different from Enchancia and I told them all about you. My heart starting beating fast and I felt tears leaking from my eyes. I thought everyone was going to laugh at me!"

"Pero ellos no se rieron?" Elena asked softly, squeezing her hand.

"No. They didn't laugh. And I got a calming drought before going back to my seat. But I already lost my family. I can't lose you too!"

Elena was taken aback. It did explain why Sofia had been crying. But she had never expressed her worries of losing her before now.

"Sofia, I'm not going to promise you that I'll be here forever as that's a lie. We'll all go to the spirit world one day. But as your chosen sister and second mother, you'll never lose me as long as I'm with you," Elena promised with a smile, wiping away her tears. "Lo entiendes?"

"Yes," Sofia smiled before feeling her stomach growl. "You think Miss Luisa has any treats left from this morning?"

"Let me guess you had a light almuerzo?"

"No. I was too upset to eat."

"Well we better get you something before you get too skinny," Elena teased playfully before squeezing Sofia's hand again. "And Sofia? Whatever is on your mind, you can always come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Gracias. Did I say that right?" Sofia asked sheepishly. "I know I improved on my Spanish but….."

"You used it correctly this time. Estéban will be impresionado with how much you improved."

Sofia smiled at the thought. She hadn't told any of her friends from Royal Prep that she could speak the language yet because of her embarrassment but after today, she might.

For now she was starving, trying her best not to drag Elena to the kitchen where leftover treats were waiting for them.


	4. The memories we share

Four: The memories we share

Plot: A year after her first Dia de los Muertos celebration, Sofia knows she can see her family whenever she wants thanks to the amulet but it's even more special when Elena's around.

"A little jaquin told me you were here," Elena smiled, musing Sofia's hair.

"Zoom? I thought I told him not to say anything!" Sofia giggled, straightening her family portrait.

"You know how the little jaquins get with their Auntie Sofia."

"I know. Mingo still nibbles on the toy I gave him for Wassailia I mean Navidad."

"I know it's still something you have to get used to," Elena smiled sympathetically. "It doesn't help that they both fall on the same day. But I am impresionado with your alter this year. Those little dolls you've been making are really sweet being near your family portrait."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled.

She had started making the dolls the day after her first Dia de los Muertos celebration as it helped with her memories of her fallen family.

The dolls in front of her she had made them all with wearing what she could remember during the family's first trip to Avalor. Sofia almost shuddered at the memory as it was only a few months before everything that happened.

But she took a small breath at the smile of the doll that looked like her mother, feeling a gentle breeze.

"Should I go?" Elena asked.

"No. You didn't get to meet them last year. That was my fault for that," Sofia smirked playfully.

"Sorry Sof. We would've been here faster if it wasn't for Amber," James apologized as his twin glared at him.

"I was listening to Daddy. He said not to distrib Sofia while she's setting up!" Amber argued with crossed arms.

"You do remember we can see her whenever she wants right?"

"I think Amber got off the wrong side of the good branch this morning," Elena smiled playfully.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Sofia wondered, smiling as Amber tried to pick up the doll that looked like her.

"Once they see your alter Sofia, they'll be here. Now if I can just take this doll back to the spirit world with me."

"Oh Amber! I already told all of you last Wassailia that your hand passes through things."

"Right. Being with James must've had me forget," Amber smirked.

"Amber no teasing your brother!" Roland scolded, bowing slightly. "Princess Elena."

"King Roland," Elena curtsied with a smile. "I can assure you and Miranda that Sofia has been in el mayor cuidado since you last visited."

"And I just turned twelve," Sofia smiled, feeling Miranda's hand on her cheek.

"Soon you won't be a little girl anymore," Miranda smiled softly. "I missed you so much Sofia."

"I miss you too. Ever Realm isn't easy to conquer when I'm always reminded to live up to what you and Dad had done for our kingdom."

"We apologize for that sweetheart. But you've been working hard both there and here."

"You're not wrong," Elena smiled, musing Sofia's hair. "But what keeps her going is the memories she has of you all."

"Even the ones where I was jealous of her?" Amber frowned at the realization. "Because I take them back!"

"Amber sí. Incluso esos. But Sofia's forgiven you for what you did."

"So you're saying she's not mad?"

"Amber, I could never be mad at you as a spirit. If I was, you'd be haunting me all the time!" Sofia giggled.

"That would be fun," James smiled. "Dad can we do that?"

"No James. We're not haunting anyone. Let alone your sister," Roland smiled, shaking his head. "Thank you Elena and your family for taking care of Sofia. When we first entered the spirit world, we had no idea she was still alive."

"At least not until her first Dia de los Muertos. When we saw her tears it clicked that she was alive," Miranda added.

"You wouldn't like the spirit world at all Sof. There's more adults than there are kids!" James joked with a laugh.

"Elena you think Mateo could let us go there? Please?" Sofia pleaded.

"I think he's trying to forget the last time he and I were there together," Elena smiled. "But if you ask him nicely, I think a small trip might be arranged."

"Thank you!"

"Don't get too excited. You have a few more hours of Dia de los Muertos left. Why not enjoy being with your family while they're still here?"

Sofia smiled at the offer.

For the next two hours the two crown princesses chatted with the fallen Enchancia family while nibbling on sugar skulls and sweet bread which James tried to taste before being told that spirits don't eat much to his disappointment.

Upon the third hour Elena had left to visit Raul and Lucia, realizing that she hadn't seen them all day. Yet when the sixth hour had graced her, she came back to Sofia's alter and saw the sweetest sight she had ever seen.

Sofia had fallen asleep after the excitement she had that day next to the altar, having Elena pick her up and take her in her arms.

The child was still light for her age which surprised the eighteen-year-old who gently stroked her hair.

Sure the amulet had blessed her with the ability to see her family whenever she wanted but on Dia de los Muertos Elena knew it was even more special for Sofia.

It allowed her to share memories of the past and discuss the present with Miranda, Roland, Amber, and James even if it was for a little while.


	5. Familia on Nochebuena

Five: Familia on Nochebuena

Plot: It's Sofia's first Wassailia eve without her family. Hiding her feelings about it is harder than she thought.

Elena held back a grin as she spotted Sofia and Estéban near the tree for Navidad. She walked towards them, chuckling softly at them shaking some of the presents.

"She did it! She convinced me to be here!" Estéban exclaimed, hiding the present he was holding before his back.

"I am not! You're the one that woke me up and—" Sofia pouted before Estéban's free hand was placed on her mouth.

"Lying won't get you nowhere Sofia."

Elena laughed, taking his hand off her mouth.

"It's Nochebuena you two! Wait until tomorrow!" Elena grinned, ruffling Sofia's hair. "Sofia, since it's your very first Nochebuena, how would you like to decorate?"

"I thought we already did that," Sofia frowned in confusion.

"Mateo left us a gingerbread house. He figured that since you've had a rough couple of months, you get to make it!"

Sofia nodded slowly, following Elena into the kitchen. She'd rather be hiding in her room with Clover for a little while to grieve but on the other hand making her own gingerbread house did sound like fun.

She shook her head about her thoughts, sitting down as she started the gingerbread house.

"Look how happy Sofia looks," Elena smiled about thirty minutes into her making the gingerbread house.

"¿Eso te parece feliz primo?" Estéban asked.

"I do notice how upset cookie her looks compare to everyone else."

"She's connected the most with you these past few months. Why don't you ask her?"

Elena nodded, tapping Sofia on the shoulder. The younger girl didn't respond as she concentrated on the gingerbread house.

"Sofia?" Elena asked gently, stroking her hair.

"Elena?" Sofia muttered, not looking away.

"What's going on? Why are you the only galleta triste?"

"It….It's nothing."

"Sofia," Elena said sternly, turning her away from the gingerbread house.

"It's my first Wassailia eve without everyone," Sofia sighed, feeling tears flowing in her eyes. "I don't know anything about Nochebuena or Navidad. Mom and I were supposed to sing carols together tomorrow, Amber and James were supposed to open gifts with me, and Dad was supposed to light our special candle. Now it's not going to happen this year. Never again." She paused, seeing Elena nibble on a gingerbread cookie. "You're eating cookie Estéban."

"Is that who it was? I didn't know by the scowling line on his face."

"I heard that," Estéban grumbled, smiling at the gingerbread. "This looks like just the castle."

"I tried my best," Sofia smiled sheepishly. She sighed again. "Perdóneme. I'll be in my room for awhile."

"No you won't. It's Nochebuena! You're familia!"

" You called me a pequeño invasor when I first came here."

"She has a point Estéban!" Elena sung with a laugh.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that back up!" Estéban sung back, making Sofia giggle.

"I think I should re do some of the cookies," Sofia smiled, shooing the cousins away.

…

"Oh Sofia! What a lovely gingerbread house!" Luisa smiled, seeing Sofia carry the finished project that evening.

"Thank Miss Luisa," Sofia smiled, putting down the gingerbread house she had created "I made another one before this but it wasn't very good."

"Let's look on the bright side, you tried your best."

"I did and I have something for all of you."

She pointed to a folded note next to her gingerbread house as Elena make sure not to knock over any of the cookie family which now included a smiling Sofia.

"I know when I came here a couple months ago, things were well unexpected and some of us didn't get along. At least not at first. I was alone and scared. I even hid some of my emotions away for the first two months of being with you. I know better now," Elena read aloud, smiling softly at her chosen sister. "That doesn't mean I'm okay fully. I still have nightmares sometimes and get insecure about my situation. Mr. Cristóbal didn't help by making it worse than ever. However I've been given strength by Elena, comfort by Miss Luisa, advice from Mr. Francisco, friendship from Isabel, and leadership from Mr. Estéban even if Naomi and Luna talk about him behind his back. Mateo helps me get used to magic again very slowly while Gabe teaches me defense and Naomi tries her best to get a smile on my face even when I'd rather be in bed. What I'm trying to say is that you're my second familia. I miss Mom, Dad, Amber, and James very much and Aunt Tilly is still apart of my first familia but gracias for taking me in and loving me despite everything. Feliz Navidad I love you."

Sofia blushed as Elena was finished, looking at Estéban who smiled.

"It's safe to say that you and Isabel are both our Navidad angels this year Sofia!" Estéban laughed, spinning her around before placing her back down.

"If it wasn't for Elena and you Mr. Estéban, I would still be upset about my family," Sofia smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Gracias!"

Estéban rolled his eyes playfully as Sofia had let go, joining Elena who knelt down to her level.

"I'll teach you all about Navidad once everything quiets down," Elena promised.

"Actually I think I know what it means. It's almost like Wassailia," Sofia smiled. "Can I light a candle tomorrow? That's what we do back home."

"I'll have to discuss that with the council but I'm sure it'll be yes."


	6. Grateful

Six: Grateful

Plot: Originally written for Ship Appreciation Week on Discord, Elena tells Mateo how thankful she is for him.

The innocence of a child wasn't something she would brush off as Elena glanced st the sleeping figure on her lap.

Sofia and her had been back in Avalor for a week after what they've chosen not to discuss to many happened back in Enchancia. Only the grand council and Mateo knew about Paulownia and Shuriki alongside Sofia's violent vengeful nature that came out of nowhere.

Elena had Mateo teach Sofia magic in the hopes of calming down the violent anger the girl had inside. It was only twice a week but slowly there was improvement.

"She used magic from the amulet today. Some of which I didn't know about myself. It's interesting to say the least," Mateo smiled, noticing the two. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. Sofia just climbed into my lap and passed out," Elena said, taking Sofia to her bed before laying her down. "I have to thank you for doing this. With you teaching Olivia, I thought you would decline—"

"Elena I'm with you no matter what. "

"I know Sofia living here is still an adjustment to well all of us but I only want her to be safe and grow up to be a respected, responsible, and generous woman. Roland and Miranda would've wanted it."

"They would have," Mateo agreed. "Sofia's still adjusting to magic and sometimes she flinches, often apologizing for it but I assure her it's okay."

"I've seen how patient you are with her. You know how magic affected Sofia so you take it slowly and never rush her," Elena smiled.

"Have you been listening into our lessons?"

"What else would I do when I have a free day in my schedule?"

The royal wizard blushed at the compliment. He knew Elena and Naomi had a falling out the day the crown princesses had returned from Enchancia and since then Elena fancied him.

It was unusual at first Mateo had to admit it and while they were still friends and not an item for Sofia's benefit, everyone else were placing bets on the relationship.

Well the jaquins were anyway. Sofia herself was with Skylar on them tying the knot in a few years time with it being the hopes of happening before she was twenty one.

"We should let Sofia sleep," Elena suggested with a smile, cutting off his thoughts. "Though I'm grateful you've been there for the both of us. You couldn't have done it."

"I want to. You both helped me in the past and now I'm returning the favor."


End file.
